


ты же сделаешь для меня что угодно?

by JunkyPerv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Russian fanfiction, one-string, Русский | Russian, однострочник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочник<br/>Шерлок|(/)Джон, "ты же сделаешь для меня что угодно?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ты же сделаешь для меня что угодно?

\- Джон.

Джон вздрагивает и сам не знает почему, ибо он каждый день слышит, как Шерлок с разной периодичностью и по разным поводам зовет его по имени. Ничего особенного.

\- Что? - тихо отвечает Джон.

Они стоят прислонившись спинами к стене железнодорожного депо. Вокруг темно, и зябко, и колко - в Абердине зимой не просто холодно, но и отвратительно влажно.

\- Ты... - начинает Шерлок, но останавливается, потом выдыхает и пробует снова. - Ты же сделаешь для меня что угодно?

\- Смелое заявление, - бормочет Джон и всем телом ловит когтистую дрожь, проходящую по телу Шерлока: они стоят бок о бок, и пальцы их почти касаются друг друга: одни в перчатках, другие - без.

\- Очень драматичный момент, - добавляет Джон, и едва заметно несколько раз кивает. (Более чем уверен, что Шерлок видит).

\- Перчатки, - сквозь зубы почти свистит Шерлок.

\- Что перчатки?

\- Перчатки мне свои одолжи! У меня сейчас пальцы отвалятся, - раздраженно отвечает Шерлок и начинает тереть пальцы друг о друга, выдыхая на них белесый пар.

\- Невероятно, - скептически сообщает ему Джон, стаскивая с себя перчатки (не менее раздраженно) и впихивая их в руки своему другу. - Ты такой момент испортил!


End file.
